Conventionally, to supply power to an object to be connected, such as an electronic device, a connector provided on an end of a cable for supplying power and a connector provided on an end of the object to which power is to be supplied are fitted together and coupled. For such coupling, various connectors are proposed (for example, see Patent Literature 1).
A connector disclosed in Patent Literature 1 includes a cable, a housing that holds an end of the cable, and an outer case that holds the cable and the housing. The outer case includes a shield shell and a shell holder that supports the cable and the connector from the opposite side of the shield shell. The cable and the housing are inserted in the shield shell, and then the shield shell and the shell holder are screwed and secured together using a securing tool to hold the cable and the housing at a securing portion at approximately the middle in the width direction of the shield shell and the shell holder.